A Genocide Alternative
by Dame Of Gondor
Summary: The pacifist run has ended, the monsters are free and Frisk has a family. Nothing could go wrong. Or NOT! A ghost has been waiting for the right moment to strike and now has finally found it. But someone's stronger than they thought. (Fem! Frisk and Fem! Chara) Complete.


**Hello, all! **

**This fanfiction was written by my sister, but she gave me permission to post it on here. We were talking about a happy ending for the Genocide run, so heheh. This was invented.**

**Please enjoy! Stay determined! **

Alternate Genocide Ending

It started where it all began.  
Even though the monsters were free, Frisk liked wandering the underground. That day, Frisk ended up at the flower patch that she landed on when she fell to the Underground. She liked to play there when she wanted to play alone.  
But that day, she wasn't alone; she came into the patch of flowers to see a girl wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe, like Asriel's, and brown shorts laying on the ground. She had dark brown hair that covered her face by the way she was laying.  
Frisk ran up to the girl and tried to help her up.  
"Are you ok-" She stopped when she saw the girl's face.  
She had a pale skin tone that made it look like she wore blush, but the thing that made Frisk jump back was her red eyes that started to glow when she and Frisk made eye contact.  
"Why yes," the girl's voice sound distorted, like an echo, "I'm okay, but I do need your help."  
Her face reminded Frisk of a picture Toriel showed her, but it couldn't be….  
"Chara?"  
"You've heard of me? Great! Then you can help me with my quest." Chara's form turned see-though, like a ghost.  
"You don't have to do this, Chara." Said Frisk as she backed away, reaching for her phone the whole time, "The monsters are free-"  
"Oh, I don't care about freeing them." Interrupted Chara, "After what my 'friend' did, I need a new friend and seeing how outgoing you are, you're perfect."  
Chara launched on Frisk and went inside her body.  
Frisk dropped her phone just as she called Toriel and she lost control of her body. From that point on, Frisk only saw a little of what happened.

It was like the worst nightmare Frisk had ever had.  
Glimpses of things…. Toriel using her magic….. Undyne throwing spears…. Mettaton in a new more dangerous body…. All of them ended with Chara controlling her body to attack them with a knife.  
The worst was Papyrus; he didn't even try to fight her, he tried to talk to Chara, to convince her to stop…  
Frisk fought even harder than she had been to gain control of her body, to her surprise, she gained control long enough to yelled at Papyrus to run.  
She didn't know what happened after that, Chara gained control again.

Suddenly, Frisk could see what was happening but she still couldn't control her body.  
She was in the judgement hall, Sans was standing in front of her and he appeared to be at the end of a monologue.  
"Well," he said, "let me ask you a better question."  
His left eye glowed blue.  
"Do you want to have a bad time?"  
Frisk's soul turned blue and Sans raised his hand, throwing Frisk in the air and down onto a bunch of bones.  
Chara controlled Frisk's body and ran at Sans but he dodged.  
Frisk noticed that every time Chara got hit, Frisk gained a more control over her body; so using every bit of her strength, Frisk pushed her body into Sans' attacks whenever she could. Eventually, Frisk gained enough control to jump into one of Sans' blasts.  
"NO!" screamed Chara's Voice.  
Suddenly Frisk descended into darkness.

She was in a dark space and she was holding a knife.  
Frisk looked up and dove to the side to avoid getting stabbed by Chara.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE PACIFIST?!" She screamed as she dove again, "WE COULD OWN THIS WORLD!"  
Frisk parried Chara's attack with her knife. "Well, as you said, I'm a pacifist."  
Chara attacked and Frisk dodged as much as she could until Chara hit her hard and knocked her down.  
"What are you going to do now?" She said in her distorted voice, "You've got no health, no friends, and no fight in you."  
_Fight in you… _Frisk felt something; something calling out to her.  
"It's strange," she started, "How everything you said was wrong; I have health…."  
As she said that, her health suddenly shot up to full.  
"I have friends…."  
Behind Frisk, a bunch of white souls materialized, floated up to her and took the form of her friends, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus and even Sans.  
"And even though I'm a pacifist in the underground, all of us definitely have fight in us."  
All of the monster souls powered up their attacks. Chara was silent, and then she started laughing distortedly.  
"These monsters?" She said, "HA! You're all nothing more than a joke!"  
"Well, if you laughed at this joke," said Sans, "You're going to love the PUNCH-line"  
With the help of everyone's souls, Frisk fought back against Chara until she was down.  
Frisk walked up to her. "Face it, Chara," she said, "I won."  
Chara glared up at her, "You know I'll come back, I'll kill you and everyone you love. I won't stop until humanity's destroyed."  
"Someone else said something like that," Said Frisk, "Someone you might know."  
Another soul appeared in the midst of all the rest. It took the form of-

"Asriel?"  
Chara was speechless for the first time since she'd came.  
"Chara, please stop this." said Asriel.  
"Azzy, we could have ruled the world," said Chara, half crying, "why did you stop me?"  
"I didn't want to rule the world," said Asriel, "I just wanted everyone to be happy. If you won't stop for the monsters please, stop for your brother."  
Chara walked up to Asriel and stood there for a second, then hugged him.  
"For my brother," she said as she let go. "Goodbye." She looked at Frisk, "Forever."  
Chara's form disappeared, leaving her soul which disintegrated. Asriel's soul followed.

Frisk suddenly was back in the judgement hall. The only person she saw was Sans so she ran to him.  
She didn't that she still had a knife in her hand until Sans removed it so she could hug him. Frisk hugged Sans and cried until she noticed that the knife was glowing blue where the blade and the handle connected.  
Frisk grabbed the knife and broke it in half. She then buried her head in Sans' jacket and didn't notice the white lights coming out of the knife and gathering around her.  
She cried some more until she felt more people hugging her. Frisk looked up to see all of her friends, as alive as ever, hugging her close.  
Frisk looked at Sans.  
"What?" he said, "Don't you know how to greet some old pals?"  
Frisk laughed and hugged her friends close. She loved all of them so much and knew that she wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

Frisk's friends took her home because after all that fighting, she needed to rest.  
"Frisk, you've been though a lot of emotional stress today," said Papyrus who was carrying Frisk on his shoulders, "Maybe we could watch a movie to cheer you up!"  
"Pa-Papyrus," said Alphys, "She probably ne-needs to rest."  
"A movie could be fun," said Frisk, "Maybe a Disney movie."  
"Which one?" asked Undyne as she ruffled Frisk's hair.  
"You guys can decide."  
After some discussion, they decided on 'Moana'. Everyone sat down to watch and had a great time.  
At the end of the movie, Toriel looked beside her and said, "My child, I think you're ready for bed."  
Frisk had fallen asleep on Toriel during the movie. Toriel gently picked her up (Sans used some of his magic to help so Frisk wouldn't wake up) and took her to her bed.  
As Toriel came out of Frisk's room, Papyrus got an idea.  
In a few minutes, everyone had left a gift next to bed ending with Sans. As he left, he looked back in the room and smiled.  
"Good night, kiddo."

**The End**

**Reviews welcomed! My sister is 16 years old and got me involved in Undertale. **


End file.
